Kitten's Revenge
by Riot DeLonge 182
Summary: When Kitten is found not guilty at her trial, she goes after the Teen Titans to fulfill her Dad's dream of releasing mutant moths over the city. StarRob, no flames, etc. PG for some blood, so you know. COMPLETE!
1. The Trial

Hello... read note below for reason why I'm slowly replacing the chapters. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Teen Titans #1-Kitten's Revenge

"Mrs. Kitten, how do you plea?" an old judge said, peering down at a blonde teenage girl. "Not guilty!" she retorted.

The judge picked up some papers. "You have charges against you for trying to release mutant moths all over the city. Is this true?" he continued to look down as "Kitten" denied it.

"I didn't mean to do it! Starfire did it!" she said. Gasps came up from the crowd.

"Starfire? Isn't she a Teen Titan?" the judge asked. Kitten nodded, but thankfully, Robin was disguised as a guy from her school, and he was at Kitten's trial to make sure things went smoothly.

He couldn't stand it. Starfire didn't do it; he was there. He stood up and said, "I'm a witness! Kitten did try to do it!"

People looked around and stared at Robin, including Kitten.

"Who are you?" the judge said.

_Oh no, I didn't think of a name!_ Robin panicked. "I'm... Sheen Mitan!" he called to the judge.

"We would like to call Sheen Mitan to the stand," Kitten's lawyer said, standing up. Robin got out of his seat and walked up to the defender's box.

"Is it true, Mister Sheen, that you were at that prom, and saw Kitten press the button that would release mutant moths over the whole city?" Kitten's lawyer asked as he paced in front of the box.

"Well..." Robin said. He was busy fighting Kitten's old boyfriend to see exactly. But he did know Starfire and Kitten got into a cat fight, and Kitten had pressed that button afterwards.

"Yes, I did," he said calmly. The lawyer stared at him, as if trying to read his mind for clues.

He asked him a few more questions, then said, "Thank you Mister Sheen, you may go back to your seat."

Robin did, but sneaked out a few minutes before it was over. He waited for the jury to decide if she was guilty or not.

"We say..." the jury said, "not guilty!" Robin sighed. If she wasn't guilty, then she could try to fight the Teen Titans. He had to tell the others this.

He ran out of the courthouse. It was raining, which seemed the perfect atmosphere for the day. He put his helmet on his head, and speeded away on his motorcycle.

I'm replacing the old chapters because people were saying it was hard to read. So, here. I hope you like!

Helga Moon


	2. Kitten's Threat

Whoa, this one is long. I try to keep them short, but we have some really long ones in here. R/R anyway. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans.

Helga Moon

(FYI, if this was a real episode, this is where the theme song is, just so you know. :) )

At the T Tower, everyone was watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play video games, since it was raining outside. All of a sudden, Robin came in.

They turned off the video game and turned around. "How'd it go?" Cyborg asked.

"Not good," Robin said. "They said she wasn't guilty."

The rest of the Titans sighed, which Robin did, but Starfire looked like she was ready to find Kitten and get into another cat fight. Starfire hated Kitten because she liked Robin, and Kitten was just another stupid fan girl. Raven saw her expression, and then scooted a few feet away from her.

"This is bad, because now, she can probably get away with anything she wants," Robin continued.

Starfire was thinking instead, _Yeah, she can steal you!_ Robin and her kind of had a thing for each other, but neither had said anything about it. Last time when they caught Kitten, they had been named King and Queen of the Prom. Starfire was so happy... especially when Robin said, "It wouldn't kill me to have one last dance," to her...

"Star? Are you there?" Beast Boy said, waving his hand in front of her face. "I am fine. I just, what you call, zoned out?" Starfire replied. With this, Robin said, "Well... I guess that's that," and Cyborg and Beast Boy started playing their video game, Raven and Robin watched, and Starfire decided to get on the roof.

She climbed the stairs, and soon she could feel the night air on her face. It had stopped raining, and there was a nice rain smell. The sky was clear, too. She walked over near the rim of the tower that was facing the ocean. She saw the moon and stars lying over the sea. _It's so pretty, even though I am from space, where stars are barely noticed,_ she thought. Her thoughts soon drifted over to Robin, and, sure enough, Robin walked onto the roof. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Is there something wrong, Star?" he asked. "Why do you ask?" she replied. "Well, when something's wrong, you're usually on the roof." Robin said.

"It is... Kitten. I just do not, um, like her." Starfire replied. Robin knew what she was talking about, even though she wasn't admitting it. "Star," he said, "do you... like me?"

Starfire looked at him. She didn't know what to say! If she said yes, but he didn't like her, then it would ruin their friendship, but if she said no and he liked her, then he would feel hurt. It was a risk she was going to take, though.

"Yes Robin, I do," she replied. Robin looked at her with a small smile on his face. "I ask because... I like you too, Starfire. I like you a lot." He grabbed her hand, and she could feel her heart beat faster.

He leaned towards her. Their lips were almost touching when someone yelled, "Oh, Robbie-poo!"  
Robin stopped, and then turned around. Behind them was Kitten!

"Kitten! What are you doing here?" Robin yelled. His face was blushing furiously.

"Oh, I'm not really here," Kitten crowed. "It's just a hologram. But I came to tell you this. If you don't meet my demands, I will release those mutant moths, because my dad is in jail. And one more thing: they're after one person. They'll still destroy property, of course, but whoever that person is better hide." She gave a triumphant grin.

"Who is it?" Robin demanded. "Nope, I'm not telling you unless my demands are met..." Kitten replied.  
"Well, what are they?" he asked. "And if it's about taking you to another prom, you can't count on it."  
Kitten looked as if she were thinking. Then she said, "Oh, I'll get you to come with me whether you like it or not. Tootles, Starfire," she said with an evil grin. "And bye to you, Robbie-poo," she finished with a wave of her hand. Then the hologram disappeared.

Starfire was angry. First of all, she had no clue who was the person she was planning on attacking. It might be Robin, for all she knew. And, second of all, she ruined what was to be Starfire's greatest moment of her life. Now Robin would probably say, "Titans-go!"

She looked to her side and saw Robin was gone. He was running to the stairs, probably to tell the rest of the Titans about what just happened. She got up and went downstairs.

When she got there, Robin had just begun to tell what happened on the roof.

"What were you and Star doing on the roof?" Beast Boy said, giving Robin a sly look.

"Never you mind," Robin replied. "The point is, Kitten is going to try to hurt one of us, and, whatever her stupid demands are, if I don't do them, she's releasing those moths."

"We don't know where she is, either," Cyborg said. "Who knows, she could be in the T Tower right now."

This made everyone shudder at the thought. "Here's a crazy idea; what if she's at her house?" Raven said. Leave it to Raven to pull everyone together.

"Well... that too," Robin said. "We better go and check it out."

Later, they were inside Kitten's house... "Man, this place gives me the creeps," Beast Boy said. "I like it," Raven said.

"Of course you like it. It fits your personality," Beast Boy replied.

Raven opened her mouth to give him an insult, but Robin spoke just in time.

"Okay, split up. If something happens, you know the signal. If nothing happens, meet back here in one hour." Robin said. They all went down different hallways.

Starfire wished she could be with Robin. She knew it was another mission, but having him along for company made her feel safe.

She walked down the empty hallway when she heard something. It wasn't the house settling, mind you. It was someone talking. Their voice sounded familiar. A little too familiar...

She saw a door ajar, so she went and looked to see what was in the room.

Kitten! She thought angrily. She opened the door and said, "All right Kitten, I found you!"

Kitten gave her idiotic smile. "Oh yeah? How are you sure which one is the real Kitten?" All of a sudden, ten more Kittens were in the room. Then twenty, thirty...

"C'mon Starfire, which one is real? You wouldn't want Robin to be hurt, would you? Or how bout the rest of your stupid friends?"

"None are stupid like you!" Starfire retorted.

"Oh, Star, you hurt my feelings," the Kittens said in a mock voice. "well, too bad, because none of these holograms are real!"

With that, all of the holograms disappeared. Starfire was about to pull her hair out. If she isn't in her own house, where could she be? She thought. She continued to look around the room, but somewhere an alarm went off. _Oh no, I got to get back to the others!_

She ran (er, flew) off to meet the others. "Hey Star, what kept you?" Cyborg asked.

She told them about the room, and all of the Kitten holograms. "Well," Robin said, we might as well go back to the T Tower." With this, they all went home...

yep, thanks for reading all of that even though on Microsoft Word, it's four pages... it may be my longest chapter, so don't worry. And, sadly enough, Kitten did ruin what was to be Starfire's greatest moment of her entire life. But don't worry, you Star/Rob fans. It is a romance, after all. Keep reading, Helga Moon


	3. A Trip to the Mall

Hey! This one was three pages, so it's kind of long, too. I imagine Starfire might be a great pudding chef one day... oops, sorry. R/R, as usual. Here's the stupid disclaimer... Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and never ever will. Helga Moon 

The next morning, they went into their usual routine: Cyborg and Beast Boy played video games, Raven was locked up in her room, Robin was watching Beast Boy and Cyborg, and Starfire was making something in the kitchen...

She was wearing an apron, and a little chef hat. In her hands was a bowl which held something... green.  
"Does anyone want sadness pudding?" she asked. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin looked at her, the pudding, and then went back to the video game.

"I take that as a no," Starfire replied. She put her "pudding" in the fridge, and then took the apron and hat off.

"There is nothing to do," she sighed. She knew that a crime was bad, but at least it gave them something to do.

Robin suddenly got off the couch. "Hey Starfire, want to go somewhere?"

This perked her up. "Sure," she said, with this big smile on her face.

Beast Boy gave Robin that Look again, but Robin didn't notice. "Okay, we'll be back later," he said. So he and Starfire went out...

They were at their favorite pizza place for lunch. The waiter brought them a double cheese topping on one side for Robin, and, to their chefs amusement, mint frosting for Starfire.

"So, Star, how's it going with you?" Robin said, biting in to a slice of pizza.

"I am good," she replied. Though conversation was dull, Starfire was happy just to be alone with Robin.  
Soon they finished, paid for the bill, and went downtown to their mall. They hardly bought stuff there, except for Starfire; she found lots of earth things amusing.

Well, they were walking along when Robin saw this girl. She wasn't an ordinary girl, though. She had brown hair which was short and blue eyes, which is very strange for someone with brown hair. She was wearing a shirt with a large... cat on it.

Starfire couldn't she why Robin was staring at her. She's not even pretty, she thought, and even if I'm a girl, if I was a boy, I still wouldn't think she was pretty. She also had a strange feeling about this girl. She didn't like her, besides the fact Robin was staring at that girl instead of her.

"Hey, who are you?" Robin said with interest in his voice. "Oh, I'm... Annabelle," the girl replied. Her voice...

Wait a second, that's Kitten! Starfire thought. She is probably wearing a wig, and no contacts. That is why her eyes are blue!

Robin, though, was too smitten to notice. "Oh, are you Robin, the Teen Titan? You see, my mean old boyfriend just dumped me like that (she snapped her fingers) for another girl, and I have no one to escort me to my prom. Will you take me?" She gave him a puppy dog face.

"Sure," Robin said, mesmerized. "What time do I need to get there?"

"Oh, seven o' clock on Friday. It's right by the mall in that high school gym. But it's not dull; it has balconies and everything."

Right now, Starfire knew it was in fact Kitten, and she knew she had to tell Robin as soon as possible.

"I'll see you then," Annabelle/Kitten said. "Oh, excuse me, who are you?" She pointed at Starfire.

"I'm Starfire," she said through clenched teeth.

"Tootles, Starfire," Annabelle/Kitten said. She gave her a Look and walked away.

Later, Robin and Starfire were walking home. "Robin, you have to believe me, that was Kitten!"

Robin's head, however, was turning a little soft. "She didn't look like her. She didn't act like her. She was a damsel in distress," he said in a faraway voice. "You're just jealous, Star."

"Robin, I am not kidding! That was Kitten!" Starfire said impatiently. _Robin was hypnotized or something,_ Starfire thought. They were soon at the T Tower, and Beast Boy gave him that Look again.

"How was it?" Beast Boy said. "It was fine," Robin replied in that same voice.

_Not fine_, Starfire thought angrily. So she went to Raven's room to tell her what happened.

"Raven? Can I come in? I need to tell something to you," Starfire asked, knocking on her door. Raven opened only so you could see half of her face.

"No. What do you want?" Raven asked.

"If I can't come in your room, will you at least come in mine?" she asked Raven.

"Sure." Raven replied, then came out of her room and walked down to Starfire's.

"Well, me and Robin were out at the mall today, and we met this girl who was really Kitten in disguise, but Robin didn't know it. So then she asked him to go to her prom, he said yes. I told him that it was really Kitten, but he thought I was just jealous, so now he's going to go to her prom!" Starfire finished. Her mouth had been working at top speed.

"Okay, so in short, you and Robin met a girl who was really Kitten, and she asked him to go to her prom. So he said yes. When you told him, he didn't believe you, so now you think she's going to kidnap him or something like that." Raven said.

Starfire nodded. "What should I do?"

Raven replied, "My best advice is to follow them at that prom under disguise, and make sure nothing happens."

"Okay. You can go now." Starfire said. Raven started to get up when Starfire asked, "Raven, do you want to get a makeover with me?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "I'd rathersniff ammonia." With this, she left Starfire's room, and left her thinking.

Do you like? I'm not so sure if Robin's favorite topping is double-cheese, so don't flame me saying that you're right and I'm wrong. I've read some fics where people do that, and it makes me mad. So, just tell me what it is (if I'm wrong) and go on about your business. Helga Moon


	4. The Prom

Another long one.Did I mention it was long?Well, I had to change the disclaimer, since now I like BB/Rae... lol  
Disclaimer:If I owned Teen Titans, BB/Rae would be a couple and Cy would have someone and Star/Rob would finally admit they like each other.Also, Kitten would be destroyed.Just so you know.  
Helga Moon

On Friday, Starfire was in her room, trying to come up with a good disguise. Raven knew why she was in there, but wouldn't tell anybody, so Robin wouldn't find out. By 6:50 p.m., Star and Robin were leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked Starfire. He was curious why she was wearing a trench coat, sports cap, and sunglasses. And why the collar of the trench coat was up, so you couldn't see her face.

"I'm going out," she muttered. She followed Robin outside, and then flew off somewhere... or that's what Robin thought. When she got out of Robin's sight, she followed him to the high school gym.

When she got there, she took off the coat, hat, and sunglasses and put them in a nearby dumpster.

She certainly gave herself a makeover. She was wearing a blonde "permed" wig, and a Hawaiian floral print dress, which was red. And she wore blue eye contacts, which explained the sunglasses. And she wore her regular boots, except they were spray-painted red. And her face... her face had tons of makeup on, and she had sparkly blue eye shadow. In short, she looked like a leftover from the eighties. The reason why she dressed like this was she asked Beast Boy to give her some up-to-date fashion magazines, and he gave her some that were made in the eighties as a joke.

When she went in, several guy's heads turned, followed by a loud SLAP! But she wasn't there to dance. She had to follow Robin and Anna/Kitten to make sure nothing went wrong. So she stationed herself at the nearby punch table, watching them.

Robin sure looks cute in a tuxedo, she thought absentmindedly. She played with the punch bowl and kept serving other people drinks, which were mostly guys.

Robin and "Anna" were at a table, then they got up, and a slow song came on the speakers. They got up and started to slow dance.

Starfire tried to ignore them, but it just made her look at them even more. So she said "yes" when a cute guy asked her to dance. They got on the floor, and even though she didn't know how this dude was, she was enjoying herself. But luckily, when the song stopped, the guy went and talked to his friends, and "Anna" and Robin went to the balcony.

She followed, and his behind a nearby bush to watch them. Starfire heard Anna say, "Oh Robin, you're a whole lot better than my old boyfriend."

Robin replied, "Annabelle, I have something to tell you."

Starfire's heart stopped. Oh no, I hope he isn't going to say what I think he's going to say!

"Well, there's this girl I know. Actually, it's that girl you met at the mall the other day; Starfire. Well... I like her. I just don't feel good going out with someone when I really like her. Do you understand?"

"Oh, I understand," Annabelle said. "But there's something YOU don't understand."

"What's that?" Robin asked. "It's... that I'm really Kitten!" Kitten said, pulling her wig off.

"Robin! Watch out!" Starfire cried. But it was too late, because Kitten pulled a shiny metal tube out of the heel of her shoe.

"Well, now I'm releasing the mutant moths all over the city, and you can't stop me!" Kitten said with an evil grin. "And best of all, this little baby is indestructible!"

"Star, you know what to do!" Robin yelled. He pulled off his tux and underneath was his regular outfit.

Starfire threw off her wig, and then chased after Kitten. She threw those green starbolts at her, but missed. So when Kitten entered the main room, and Starfire kept throwing at her, everyone else went into sheer panic. Robin cut through the crowd, and tried to get in front of Kitten.

Starfire cornered Kitten onto another balcony, so when Kitten tried to back up, she met the railing.

"Give it up, Kitten," Starfire growled. "Play fair, Star," Kitten said. She pulled out the tube and was about to push it when Robin kicked it out of her hand. He then passed it to Starfire, who blew it up in midair.

"You can't do this!" Kitten screamed. Then, she fell backwards off the balcony! She landed in the dumpster below. She hit her head, and then it looked like she passed out.

On the speakers, they were playing one last slow song. Robin picked up Starfire's hand. "Starfire, will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to, Robin," she replied. So she put her arm around his neck and he held her. They danced to the song, and most everybody was gone, so they had the dance floor all to themselves.

"Star, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I hope you can forgive me," Robin said.

"It is okay, Robin. I'm sorry I acted jealous and all." Starfire replied. She put her head on his shoulder. This was turning out to be one of the best nights ever!

"And I'm almost sorry I'm doing this," someone said. They turned around and saw Kitten!

"But, you fell off the balcony," Star said. "And we blew up the button!"

Kitten smiled smugly. "Well, that Kitten was a hologram, and that button was a decoy. This is the real button!"

She held up the tube and pushed it! Almost immediately, they heard a loud buzzing sound.

"And, to be fair, I'll tell you who the moths will attack. STARFIRE!" Kitten said. Then she started laughing maniacally.

Starfire looked over the balcony railing and saw a swarm of moths!

"Robin, help!" she screamed. But it was too late. The moths had grabbed Starfire!

"NO!!!" Robin yelled. He tried to grab her, but the moths were too fast. Soon, the pulled her away.  
"Robin, now that she's gone..." Kitten said.

"Go away, creep!" Robin yelled. "Okay, I guess I will," she replied. Then she disappeared. "Not another hologram," he muttered to himself. But he didn't have time to worry about that. He had to get Starfire!

He jumped off the balcony and flipped on his communicator with the rest of the Titans.

"Hey, the moths have Star!" Robin said in the speaker. "Where?" said someone on the other end. Presumably Cyborg; he answered the most.

"They're going down to Kitten's house. Hurry!" and, of course, he added: "Titans, go!"

Robin tried to catch up, but the moths were too fast. Finally, he met the other Titans.

"There she is!" Robin yelled, pointing Starfire out from ahead. "I'm on it," Beast Boy said, and then he transformed into a pterodactyl and flew ahead. Raven made a black thingy (like in the original "Date with Destiny") and Cyborg got on. Then they went ahead with Robin and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy caught up to the moths, but couldn't find Starfire. He went in and out of the swarm until he saw a glimpse of something red.

"I think I see her!" he said. So the rest caught up and fought moths on the way.

Sure enough, Starfire was in the swarm. And she looked pretty bad. There was red all over her, and it wasn't just her hair and the dress.

"She's injured!" Beast Boy called back to the others. "Let me see her," Robin said. He jumped over moths until he got there. And as I said, it wasn't pretty.

"We got to get her away!" Robin yelled. He tried to pull her, but the moths hung on.

"I have an idea," Cyborg called. "When the moths get to the mansion, lock them up and we'll try to find a switch or something!"

Luckily, the swarm had gotten to the mansion, and Robin had pried Starfire away from the moths.

Raven closed the doors, and then put boulders in front of them. They could still hear the buzzing when Kitten appeared.

"It's me in the flesh," she said in that awful high-pitched voice of hers. "I'm not a hologram! And look, if I press this button again, more mutant moths will be released!" She started laughing, but she didn't notice Raven pulled the button away from her.

"Cyborg, destroy it!" Raven yelled. So Cyborg got his arm set to "laser mode" and destroyed the button for good.

"Oh well, I can just remove these boulders, and the swarm inside will get free!" Kitten said desperately. She tried to move them when suddenly, a bunch of police cars showed up. One came out with a megaphone and said, "Kitten, you are under arrest! We have you surrounded!"

"Oh, I'll get you, Robin and Starfire! No one dumps Kitten twice!" Kitten yelled. The police got her into a car. They drove away, with Kitten banging on the windows screaming, "I'm innocent!"

Do you like? Well, I just remembered that if you destroyed the button thing, the moths turned into giant larva. I guess Kitten was desperate if she knew that would happen. Hahaha? Okay, maybe I just have a different sense of humor then most people on this planet... Oh, yeah. I like that eighties Starfire. Good thing she wasn't around during that decade! Okay, still no laughs. I'll just leave. ((Sticks nose in air and walks away from computer))

Helga Moon


	5. A Happy Ending for some

The last chapter... ((sniff)) I liked this story a lot when I wrote it, but at least I'm finally done. So, R/R one last time for me. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; so why do you have to remind me? Helga Moon 

Back at the T Tower, everyone was waiting for Starfire to get out of her room. Robin was the only person in there, besides Starfire, of course. He allowed Raven in to heal her as much as she could. But whenever Raven go out and they asked, "How is it?", she wouldn't say anything.

The next morning, Robin announced that Starfire was okay, except for major injuries. But when they saw her in the morning, she smiled and said, "I'm better!"

They rushed over to her, and signed her cast which covered her left leg. "Thanks all of you for saving me," she said happily. "Now, who wants happiness pudding?"

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Robin stared at each other, then said, "Uh... got to go!" and ran off to the safety of their rooms.

A few days later, Starfire came out with her cast off. "The people from my planet have a different way of fixing bones," she explained. "So they usually heal in a few days." Even if she limped, she was okay.

That night, it was back to normal: Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Raven was now reading a book of depressing poems, and Robin was just sitting on the couch; watching them play. Starfire decided to go to the roof once again.

As she walked up the stairway, she could smell the night air. Soon she could see the ocean, moon and stars once again. There were also fireworks, which she loved. She sat down and watched as the fireworks brightened up the sky. She could hear footsteps, and Robin soon sat beside her.

"Star, thanks for following me. A few days ago, I might have been mad, but now, I'm thankful."  
"Well, Robin, I had a gut feeling to go follow. Raven helped me, too." Starfire smiled.

"No wonder she wouldn't tell us why you were locked up in your room." Robin replied. They watched the fireworks for a while then Robin said, "Can we finish where we left off?"

Starfire smiled even bigger. "I'd love too," she replied. He leaned towards her, and soon they were kissing (aww!!!)

Meanwhile, in the jail, Kitten could barely see them on the roof. "Oh, I'll get you Starfire... I'll get you!!!!" she screamed. There was another voice on the other side of the wall that said, "Oh, shut up, will ya?"

But she couldn't hear the rest, because there was a low buzzing. She turned around and there was the biggest, baddest mutant moth she had ever seen!

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. So the moth chased her around the cell, Starfire and Robin were happy in their own world, and everyone lived happily ever after... until Beast Boy told Raven a VERY big secret!

**THE END!!!!!**

Hi, it's me, Helga Moon. I hope you liked my story. Please read the next fan fic in my Teen Titan fan fic series, Teen Titans #2-Beast Boy's not so Secret Secret. Hehe, I had to say that! Well, happy reading! Helga Moon


End file.
